


Gross Misuses of County Property

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Cuffs, Live Fic, M/M, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Theo sends Jordan a video message.Jordan responds in person.





	Gross Misuses of County Property

Jordan Parrish often made decisions for reasons he wasn’t sure of. 

Like moving to Beacon Hills.

Or giving his phone number to eighteen year olds who had just been released from custody. 

It seemed as though Theo had decided that it was his mission to drive the hell hound crazy. Since he had handed over his number, the messages received from the chimera just seemed to increase with their level of filthiness and out right intent. 

A week ago he had given in, fucking the chimera in the back seat of his god damned squad car after Theo had followed him out onto the highway while he was meant to be manning a speed camera. The foggy night and the late hour provided cover and rather getting it out of their systems, like Jordan had hoped, the chimera only doubled his attention on him. 

*Use Headphones * and a video with the thumbnail showing Theo’s stupid smirking face had Jordan’s heart racing as he angled his body so that his back faced the wall in the station, plugging his headphones into his phone and glancing around, making sure that his screen wouldn’t be reflected in the class window behind him. 

Clicking the video, he rolled his eyes as it started with Theo showing off his body, lifting his grey hoody to display his toned stomach and making a show of adjusting himself in his boxer briefs. 

Theo had a serious praise kink; Something that Jordan was now intimately aware of, and his mind quickly flashed to Theo under him, preening with joy when Jordan had told him he was being good. Now, the Theo in the video seemed to be seeking the same praise; talking in a low sultry voice and batting his eyelashes as he pulled himself from his briefs. 

‘Can’t wait to see you, baby.’ Video Theo purred, petting his hard cock and wetting his lips with his tongue. “Wanna fill you up so good.”

The video ended, and Jordan glanced between the receipt on the video and the time on his computer. He was in overtime already and there was no point in pretending he was going to be productive after that. 

Signalling his farewell to the remaining deputies still in the office, Jordan headed for his car, pulling up Theo’s contact on his phone. 

“Where are you?” how growled into the phone when Theo answered. Heavy breathing let him know just _what_ the chimera was doing. 

“In my car. In a public place. Why, you gonna arrest me? Throw me in the back of your car again?” The chimera purred down the line, ripping a feral noise from low in Jordan’s chest. 

“My apartment. Be there in 20.” He rasped, his SUV roaring to life, his phone connecting to the Bluetooth and all of a sudden his car was filled with Theo’s harsh breaths. 

“I’ll be there in Five. What punishment is suitable for a home invasion?” Jordan could practically hear the smirk in Theo’s voice. “I’ll definitely make sure you _break_ when I _enter_ you.”

“Make any more jokes like that and I really will lock you up.” Jordan laughed, pulling out of the car park and heading towards his apartment building. 

“Is that a promise?” Theo chuckled, his laughter bouncing around in the car even after Jordan disconnected the call. 

At his building, Jordan couldn’t even pretend to be surprised when he pulled into his building’s garage and saw the blue truck parked in his designated spot. Theo sure liked to push his luck and by the time Jordan stalked from the car park across the street, he was weighing up the option with just throwing the chimera out of his apartment window. 

He was even less surprised to find his front door unlocked and the chimera spread out on his bed.

Completely naked. 

Leaving his work jacket in the hallway and unbuttoning his shirt, Jordan locked eyes on the chimera in his bed and raised his eyebrows. 

“Couldn’t wait.” Theo breathed, lazily stroking his hard cock. 

“Like you even tried to restrain yourself.” Jordan scoffed, straddling the chimera and pushing his hands back behind his head as he settled on his lap, the feeling of the younger man hot and hard under him making him shudder with promise. 

“You gonna restrain me? Show me how it’s done?” Theo bit his bottom lip, trying to buck his hips up into Jordan but not getting the leverage he needed. 

Jordan took a moment to observe Theo; chest flushed red and heaving, lips bitten and eyes bright, hair messed and all around looking somewhere between fucked and fucked up. Pulling his hand cuffs from their clip on his belt, he swiftly looped them around a bed post and secured them to the chimera’s wrists. 

Theo’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he tested his range of movement, the metal clinking against the bed frame. 

“You asked for it.” Jordan said, grinning as he stood from the bed, his grin only widening as Theo tugged at the cuffs, the long lines of his body flexing across the sheets a mouth-watering sight. 

“Bastard. Where are you going?” Theo rasped, hips thrusting in the air trying to find friction.   
“You know” Jordan began, stripping his shirt and placing it neatly on the back of his desk chair. “Its been a long day and I think I just want to relax for a moment.” Kicking off his boots, Jordan made sure to take a moment bending over to place them in his closet. His belt went next, heavy with all the things he needed for work, back to its proper place on his dresser. 

Placing his socks in the washing hamper, he couldn’t help but preen a little bit as Theo strained to follow him around the room with his eyes. 

“Parrish.” Theo moaned when Jordan undid his pants, just leaving them open to relieve the pressure where his cock was straining against the zipper. He continued to make a show, stroking himself over his underwear while he collected and folded Theo’s discarded clothes from his floor and the chimera continued calling for him. “Jordan, just come here.” 

“You know I liked that video you sent me today.” Jordan said, ignoring Theo to instead pull out his phone and open the camera app. “Although I was disappointed where it ended.” 

He took a few pictures, enjoying the way Theo’s breath caught at the shutter noise and he stretched out even further on the bed, his cock hard and leaking waving in the air and calling him in. 

Placing his phone on the bedside table, Jordan grabbed the lube that Theo had pulled from his top drawer and threw it on the bed next to the chimera. He grinned as he dropped his pants and underwear in one movement, quickly scooping them up and putting them in their proper places, his grin only growing at the rattle of the bed frame as Theo continued to struggle against his restraints. 

“Just calm down.” Jordan hushed, returning to the bed and crawling over Theo; the chimera only raising his head and letting out a low whine in response. “I’ve got you.”

When Theo’s cock was in his face, he paused for a moment, letting his warm breath cause Theo to shudder. 

Jordan trailed kisses around Theo’s hips, the sounds he received in answer going straight to his own cock, now fully hard and feeling heavy between his legs. 

Taking Theo’s cock in his mouth, Jordan worked the tip with his tongue, gradually working his way down. Impatient; Theo managed to get his feet under himself, pushing up off the bed and making Jordan choke and pull off, glaring up the hard lines of the chimera’s body.

“Be patient” Jordan said, picking up the discarded lube while pressing more kisses to head of Theo’s cock. 

Continuing to blow Theo, Jordan reached around himself with lubed fingers, pressing in on his own hole and moaning around the cock in his mouth when the first finger breached him. 

“Jordan, shit what are you- look, let me out of these cuffs and let me do that for you?” All of Theo’s words seemed to come back to him at once, once he realised what the hell hound was up to. Jordan only smiled around Theo’s cock, continuing to swallow him down while he worked himself open. “I’ll be so good, Jordan, just let me free. You look so perfect right now. Let me free and I’ll fill you up so good. We’ll be so good.”

Jordan pulled off Theo with an audible pop. Maybe Theo wasn’t the only one with a praise kink.

Theo continued to struggle against the cuffs, lifting his head and planting his feet against the mattress, searching for friction or the warm wet of Jordan’s mouth again. 

“Honestly this is gross misuse of county property.” Theo hissed as Jordan crawled over him again, reaching back and grabbing his cock with a freshly lubed hand. 

“No, that would be when we did it in the cruiser.” The deputy laughed, sinking down slowly onto Theo, his own dick bobbing up against his stomach as the chimera *shook* beneath him.

Theo’s laugh quickly turned into a moan and he couldn’t help but buck up into Jordan, wanting to set a quick pace from the get go. 

“I said relax.” Jordan said, squeezing his thighs to halt Theo’s movement before rolling his hips lazily. 

“Jordan!” Theo cried, his voice high and desperate, every inch of him pulled taught as the hell hound rode him slowly. 

“You were right.” Jordan said, another slow grin forming on his face as he found the angle he needed and ground down. “You do fill me up so good. Fuck, Theo!” 

“Please let me free, I need my hands. Come on, Jordan?” Theo groaned, his eyes flashing as he continued to plead. 

Jordan sighed loudly, letting his own eyes flash as he lent forward and snapped the metal links of the cuffs. 

All at once Theo had hands everywhere; in Jordan’s hair, pressing around his neck, bruising his thighs. He Flipped them, quickly pulling Jordan’s legs up, almost folding him in half. Jordan wrapped a hand around himself tight, pumping to match the speed of Theo working into him. 

Theo had gone nonverbal again, thrashing his head, mouth hanging open with one hand gripping the headboard while the other held Jordan’s thigh in a vice grip, the broken cuffs still clinking around his wrists. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Jordan told him. The chimera only nodded; continuing to thrust while Jordan painted his own neck and chest with cum. 

Theo pulled out, letting go of Jordan’s leg in favour of stripping his cock, his own cum soon landing on the hell hounds chest. 

Theo fell forward, not caring about the mess to press slow gentle kisses across Jordan’s relaxed face. 

“I hope this isn’t going to be a once off.” Theo said, his soft smile a far cry from the smirk he had warn in the video message earlier that evening. 

“Depends.” Jordan said, eyes still closed and content to lie still while Theo showered him with affection. 

“Depends?” Theo asked, snuggling down into Jordan’s side, his own eyelids growing heavy.

“Depends on the excuse we come up with as to why I need new handcuffs.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was not a planned undertaking. I blame Extrasteps and Snaeken for being back influences.


End file.
